


Marking His Territory

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [121]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Come Marking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Tony Stark, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rule 63, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, come in bra, come in panties, possessive James "Bucky" Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Requests Anon: This is probably gonna be a really weird request but could you please write something with female!Tony/anyone (just not Steve) and cum on clothes/skin. Like the guy cumming in a pair of silky or lacy panties and in the cups of one of her bras so she has to go round all day feeling their cum on her pussy and tits. And then she goes back home to the tower and whoever it is, fucks her until she’s incoherent, can’t stop squirting and just babbling and begging for more. I’m sorry if any of this makes you uncomfortable and thank you for taking the time to read my request, have a lovely day
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Requests [121]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 3
Kudos: 174





	Marking His Territory

Toni bit her lower lip as she looked up at Bucky through her mascara heavy lashes as she held the front of her lace panties out, exposing her bare cunt to him. 

Bucky was panting as he worked his hand over his cock, eyes never leaving her pussy and the red lace of her panties. Toni shuffled forward on her heels, her skirt riding up higher on her hips from where she shoved them up to allow Bucky easy access when he had suggested this idea. 

“Come on James, I want you to drench my pussy with your cum. I want to be forced to sit through meetings today with your cum soaking me, making me wet and horny.” Toni begged in a breathy, sweet tone as she rocked her hips, the wet head of his cock sliding through her damp folds and Bucky groaned as he pushed his hips forward to properly rub his cock against her cunt.

“You want to feel my cum soaking you all day huh doll? You want to feel my cum on your skin every minute during your meetings?” A glint appeared in Bucky’s eyes, usually followed by a kinky idea that Toni was all too happy to oblige. 

“Then open up that pretty bra of yours and I’ll come on your cute little tits too.” Bucky finished his thought and Toni shuddered with a little gasp at the order. Toni let her panties fall around her thighs before she quickly opened her blouse and unhooked her bra, which thankfully was one that opened in the front that day. Toni pressed her breasts together as she whined encouragingly as Bucky watched her with a dark, lust-filled look on his face. 

“Come on James, mark me with your come, I want it so bad,” Toni whined as she rolled her body sensually before she gasped when hot cum hit her throbbing cunt. Bucky moaned as he gripped his cock tight, watching as ropes of white cum decorated her pink pussy and spilled down into the crotch of her lace panties. Bucky jerked his cock as Toni eagerly dropped to her knees and tipped her head back with a pleased noise as his cum landed on her breasts next, splattering into the insides of her bra. 

Bucky was panting and somehow more turned on than he had been when he had been coming as he finished coming on his girlfriend’s bare skin and underwear. Toni didn’t look bothered by it, outside of the blush on her cheeks and pebbled nipples underneath rivers of white cum she didn’t even have a hair out of place. 

Bucky watched with his cock twitching in his hand as Toni hooked her bra back into place, no doubt forcing the cum that had landed in the cups of her bra against her tits properly. She buttoned up her blouse before she wiggled her cum soaked panties over her just as soaked cunt and smoothed her skirt back into place. Yet he knew underneath she was a mess of his cum, marking her as his and only his. 

“Fuck,” Toni whispered to herself as her clothing forced Bucky’s cum against her skin sensually and filthy at the same time. 

“See you when you get home doll,” Bucky kissed her senseless before she was stumbling away to ensure she got to her meeting on time lest Pepper came looking for her. 

~~//~~

Bucky looked up from where he was lounging on their bed when the doors swished open and Toni stalked, she was already kicking her heels off and tugging her hair out of its messy bun. 

“Rough day doll?” Bucky raised an eyebrow as Toni all but tore her clothes off and straddled his thighs. Her eyes were basically pitch black, her cheeks flushed and sweat shining on her skin as Bucky grabbed her hips to steady her. Bucky openly looked over her body and his cock jumped in arousal when he noticed that the front of both her bra and panties were damp and he smirked knowing it was all from the load of cum he had painted on her that morning. 

“I spent all day feeling your cum on my body, all-day wet and aching for you and then Steve wanted to talk while I had his best friend’s cum dry on my tits and pussy. If you don’t fuck me within the next few minutes I will go find someone who will.” Toni explained as she unhooked her bra showing her hard nipples and dry cum that painted her breasts and she tore her cum-stained panties from her pussy and rubbed herself against the bulge in Bucky’s sweatpants. 

“You’re killing me doll,” Bucky grunted as he lifted his hips enough to pull his sweatpants down for his cock to be freed. Bucky moaned when Toni grabbed the base of his cock and tossed her head back with a sinful cry as she eagerly sank onto his cock. 

Bucky swore between moans as he grabbed her ass as she wasted no time in riding him. Her hips rose and fell in practiced motions, taking every inch of Bucky’s long cock into her dripping cunt. 

“I’ve been craving this all day, fuck.” Toni admitted as she curled her fingers against his pec’s as she bounced on his cock, little gasps falling from her parted lips. 

“Me too, fuck you looked so damn good covered in my cum,” Bucky grunted as he wound his arms around her and swiftly flipped them over. Toni arched with a pleased sound as he pinned her wrists above her head with one hand as he pushed her legs up so her feet were up by his head. In this new position, his cock went deeper into her and Bucky picked up the pace. Toni writhed below the super solider, eyes rolling up into her head as she took each hard, deep thrust Bucky gave her. 

“Yes, yes, yes! James!” Toni cried out as her cunt convulsed around his cock and she shrieked when his metal fingers pinched her clit. She jerked up almost off the bed as she squirted out around his cock as she came so hard that her mind went blank.

“Fuck doll, just like that, so fucking hot when you squirt like that.” Bucky panted as he kept fucking her now drenched cunt, holding her in place even as she started to babble incoherently as she squirmed beneath him in overstimulation. 

“I’m going to come in you now doll, then you’ll be properly drenched with my cum, just the way you crave,” Bucky grunted as his balls drew up and he slammed deep into her wet, loosened cunt and tossed his head back with a cry of his own. 

Toni whined and let her head fall to the side, eyes unseeing as Bucky throbbed inside of her as he shot his load deep into her cunt, painting her walls with his seed just as he painted her tits and pussy that morning. Toni shuddered as her eyes slipped shut and body went limp below Bucky as his cock slipped out of her sloppy pussy while he kissed down her neck, murmuring words of praise for her but she was so out of it that the words didn’t register, she loved when Bucky fucked her senseless like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
